To The Light
by xx-Destiny
Summary: Why am I back in this world? This stupid game? Haven't I suffered enough? Why can't I use any pins? Will they worry about me? Will they even notice I'm gone? I don't understand...Why should I Head "To the Light". What does that mean? Why am I the target?


**To The Light**

**A TWEWY Fan fiction**

**Neku Sakuraba x (Yoshiya Kiryu)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the title of The World Ends With You or the Characters...It'd be pretty awesome if i did though. xD**

* * *

**(11:00am Monday)**

"Where am I?"

It should have come as no surprise to find this happening again. Yet that didn't contain the unfamiliarity of the situation. It had after all been a full year since this had occurred and to be quite honest, it wasn't a pleasant couple of days spent. Vision blurred as it was, trying to regain focus on the things around; another sense picked up where its comrade failed. Hearing…it was loud and not just a…stereotypical classroom loud; this was chaotic, pandemonium loud and it seemed to bring everything back into full check as Neku Sakuraba sat himself up with a jolt, his eyes widening in disbelief as he found himself in the centre of the Shibuya Crossing.

"What the hell is going on?"

His eyes glanced over every inch of the crossing; there was no way this could be happening, not again. He stood up with a sudden fear it seemed, yet he was not afraid. Just mortified. Was this really happening? Only minutes ago he was…where had he been? He took a moment to ponder back wondering what could have possibly happened to have him end up here. Maybe it wasn't as bad as it seemed; perhaps this wasn't what he'd thought it was. For all he knew, he could have passed out and since he didn't have any recollection of what he'd just been doing, it could just be the exhaustion right. What if he had lost his memory though…was that his price yet again?

"No…that's not right."

It wasn't right, he still remembered things…he remembered the first time he had lost his memory, the first time this had occurred to him and what it had eventually led to, but that wasn't happening now was it? Neku was confused and it wasn't like there was any sign that flashing out towards him. He clenched his fists in frustration, only to feel something within the palm of his hand. Had he been holding it the whole time without realization? Holding his hand out in front of him, he let his fist unclenched and shock completely overtook him.

In his hand was a Player Pin.

**(11:01am Monday)**

"…It can't be."

He stood there in disbelief staring at the red and black pin in his left hand. He couldn't be doing this, not again. Was this some kind of nightmare or something? If so he was seriously hoping for a wake-up call at any second. Of course nothing came and he continued to stand there in disbelief at what was like a complete smack in the face. It was just like saying:

"Yeah, you didn't think you'd have to deal with us again, but here you are."

If Neku really was here, he wondered who else was playing. Who else had been dragged into the game? Surely, he who had already played the game three times, they would drag other plays back in to play it again. Would Shiki be drug back into this? That seemed to take Neku's mind away from himself for a moment as something seemed to fit into place; he had been going to meet Shiki at Hachiko before he suddenly ended up here in this make believe Shibuya. He wondered what she would think if he didn't show up. Or was she here too? And what about Beat and Rhyme…would Joshua even be here too? Was he the one doing this all over again? Neku shook his head, ridding himself of the thought. Joshua had helped him, saved him on many occasions before…more or less they were…friends.

He stared back down at the Player's Pin before clenching it tightly in his fist again and closing his eyes.

"Open your senses!"

He felt the wave expand as he prepared to dwell into the minds of others; he hadn't thought about whether his ability had changed. Why would it have after having used it through his last three times playing the Reapers' Game? The range seemed a lot greater than from the past, but nothing seemed to come up. That couldn't be right though; there were tons of people walking through the Shibuya Crossing and none of them were thinking anything? He opened his eyes confused and then again, found himself looking around, staring at each person individually before staring back down at his pin. Had he done something wrong? Was the pin malfunctioning or something?

He closed his eyes and his fist once more and tried again.

"Open your senses."

Again nothing came to him and for a moment or two, Neku hesitated and in opening his eyes. Maybe it was just taking longer than usual since he hadn't played the game in so long. He couldn't think of any other explanation so he kept himself calm and his eyes remained shut for another couple of seconds. It was beginning to get annoying now; if he couldn't use his ability than what the heck was he going to do? It wasn't even like he had received a message on his phone yet, so he really was at a loss. He scowled and opened his eyes, but at that very moment he wished he hadn't.

He was completely surrounded by Noise.

**(11:03am Monday)**

Now Neku was running. He didn't really have a choice did he? No pins and no partner to form a pact with anyway so he wasn't going to be able to last against a horde of Noise. His feet carried him quickly enough out of harm's way but he knew it wouldn't be over so easily. There was something different about the Noise and he hadn't bothered to stop and get a good examination or anything. He had to get into the next district where he'd at least be safe until he could hopefully find himself a partner. Anyone would be better than this. He was almost there but then:

Beep, beep, beep! That was soon followed by the stinging pain in his right hand as he saw the time limit appear before him. What the heck was going on? He hadn't even read the message and already it was counting down his erasure time. He stopped abruptly, chancing a quick glance over his shoulder to see that he was for the moment in the clear. Very much annoyed now, he yanked his phone out of his pocket before flipping it open to see his message:

"Defeat all Noise in Shibuya Crossing.

You have fifteen minutes or else face erasure."

"…IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?!"

Back in the Reapers' Game for sure, facing erasure already and with no way to even fight them, he was surely going to be done for. He smiled skeptically before shoving his phone back in his pocket.

"And I used to consider myself a pro at this. I'm about to face erasure on my first day and for what?"

He had no idea what to do, but standing around was definitely not an option as he picked up his feet once more. He had to defeat the Noise in Shibuya Crossing, but there was certainly no players around here he could partner with so he'd have to go hunting in at least a five to ten minute span. He was approaching the exit when he collided forcefully with a wall that was definitely not there. He had been sent flying backwards just by the mere impact and as he sat there, things finally seemed to be connecting in place perfectly.

"I'm suppose to lose…I'm suppose….to be erased."

He stood up and glanced back behind him; they were here now and what was there he could do? He had nothing at all and even if he did, things would only get more difficult. There were no more players because whoever set this up wanted Neku to suffer on his own. At least his friends hadn't been dragged into this though. He wondered what they'd think when he never called them, when he vanished without a trace. Would they grieve for him or would he simply be forgotten?

"Gah, damnit!""

Why was he thinking that way? They were called 'FRIENDS' for a reason right? If they were waiting for him on the other side, Neku couldn't give up here no matter what. He was surrounded again, but then it was going to come to this anyway. Neku versus Noise. No pins, no partner, just whatever Neku could muster and he would at least go down knowing he fought to see his friends. He left his clenched fists open, the Player Pin falling out of his hands, as he stared at the ground for a moment.

"…It doesn't have to be this way. I should be allowed to at least fight back."

"I agree with you Neku."

There was no way…Neku's head shot up quickly; he had to see for himself that the voice was not just that, a voice and he found himself looking at what he had needed most. A friend. The friend he honestly needed most right now.

"Joshua…"

**(11:07am Monday)**

"Hey Neku, long time no see."

Neku couldn't help but to stare a little dumbfounded before he remembered the situation he was currently in. He almost felt a bit angered to see Joshua as well; he hadn't seen Joshua since that time…where they had last pointed guns at each other. It wasn't his most pleasant memory but he had not gone with it and of course neither had Joshua. As hard as it was for Neku to admit it sometimes, Joshua was his friend. Even if he could not be forgiven, he trusted Joshua and they would be able to get through this.

"Hey Neku?"

"What?"

Neku looked towards Joshua, to see a sly smile upon his face. Why did something seem off here? What was Joshua planning? Neku glanced towards the Noise and then noticed the cell phone in Joshua's hand…

"Tch, yeah right!"

"Haha, follow my lead!"

Joshua jumped into battle, a smile spread across his face.

Even though Neku was smiling himself as he charged in beside him, he couldn't help but remember something similar to this when they played the game in the past.

"Yeah right, screw that!"

It came so suddenly, but the Fusion occurred like nothing was wrong. Their power sent various objects falling down upon the Noise, some being wiped out under the sheer weight while others remained. What was with these crazy looking grizzlies? Just had to be all powerful and the fusion finished leaving Neku and Joshua against the group of Noise left. Neku took a glance down at his hand and his eyes widened a bit out of the surprise.

"Three minutes left…"

"Hey Neku, there a reason why you're not fighting?"

Neku took a glance towards Joshua and immediately his feet took off from the ground. Three against one was not cool and they knew Neku could not fight in the first place, so why not remove the stronger link and then take Neku apart slowly. What was he going to do though? There was no using a fusion yet and Joshua was having enough trouble on his own.

Time was running out; there was less than a minute left and Joshua was a goner as well.

"Damn it, can't I do anything?"

It was like Neku had said the magic words. He could feel the heating sensation pulsating within his left hand as he clenched it into a tight fist; he felt the pin within his hand and with his right hand, he reached out towards Joshua who had apparently caught on to the light show, Neku's hand was giving off grabbed his hand and felt himself yanked out of the way as Neku's left hand opened towards the remaining Noise left. The strong penetrating beam shot out towards the remaining Noise and in the instant that the beam came into contact, the Noise vanished. It was very fortunate that they weren't all spread out, the accuracy of whatever this attack was, was certainly off, yet the job was done and Neku left his hand fall with a sigh.

He took a glance towards his right hand and saw the time limit vanish; another sigh and a smile before he glanced towards Joshua only to see his serious gaze staring back at him.

"What're you looking at?"

"Since when could you use that pin?"

Neku stared at Joshua for a moment, not quite understanding the question before he realized what he meant. That pin…he had never even seen it, much less used it, yet it had just appeared in his hand.

"That was the first time…why?"

Joshua said nothing for a moment, but glanced down at his phone. Typical of him, but at least things seemed slightly normal for the moment. Except for the fact that the day had not ended yet…Didn't it end after each mission was completed?

"That pin you used…it's called Anguis. I'm surprised you were even able to utilize something like that Neku. You've just been getting more amazing since we last saw each other huh?"

Neku glanced up at Joshua not really understanding what he was talking about. He had realized though that whatever pin he had just used was now nowhere to be found. A bit odd, but this entire version of the Reapers' Game was turning out more unexpected than imagined.

"Hey…what the heck is going on in this game anyway?"

Joshua's attention was redirected from his phone as he looked up at Neku surprised.

"Oh really, you don't know? And here, I was going to ask you. Pointless I guess."

Neku was now more confused than ever as he looked away from his partner, his eyes now gazing up towards the sky.

"Hmpf, if you don't know…then something is surely wrong."

* * *

Leave Review please. They motivate me and it helps if I know what's good and what's not.

Thanks a lot


End file.
